


Snow Pleasure

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning and there's a blizzard raging outside.  With nothing else to do, Vector and Mizael occupy their time in a very sensual manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Snow Pleasure  
 **Relationship:** Mizael x Vector/Vector x Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 1,163|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section C, prompt 16, write a fic that is M rated; Written for the One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #3, blizzard  
 **Notes:** This contains non-graphic consensual sex between two males.  
 **Summary:** It's morning and there's a blizzard raging outside. With nothing else to do, Vector and Mizael occupy their time in a very sensual manner.

* * *

Mizael cracked one eye open, then lifted himself up just enough so he could lean over and peek out the window. He blinked at what he saw out there and rubbed his eyes to make certain he wasn't seeing anything. 

White. An endless field of white. His room was in the back of the mansion shared by the former Barians and normally he had a lovely view of the back yard, green and growing and much more to his liking than the city was. But now all he could see were piles of… something. He knew what it was called; it just took a moment for the word to click in his mind. 

“Snow.” Vector's arm came from around him and pulled the curtain closed. “Go back to sleep. We're not going anywhere with _that_ going on.” 

Mizael grumbled even as Vector curled his arm back around him. “Snow?” 

“You know what snow is, don't you?” Vector didn't move his head from where it was tucked against Mizael's back, so his voice ended up being a little muffled. That was fine with Mizael; the less he heard of Vector the better. Being lovers didn't mean that he wanted to listen to Vector constantly, and he felt reasonably certain Vector felt the same way. 

“Of course I know what snow is.” He'd read about it in books. He'd seen a few snowfalls, but those tended to melt quickly. He'd never seen it like this before. 

Vector chuckled against him. “Which is why you looked so surprised.” 

Mizael considered ramming an elbow into him and decided it wasn't worth the whining that would surely result. If they weren't going to go anywhere, then he saw no reason to stay awake. He started to curl himself back under the blankets, his eyes closing. 

Then his eyes shot back open and he wriggled around to glare at Vector. “I though you were going back to sleep.” Where Vector's hands rested showed no inclination for rest at all. 

“No, I told you to go back to sleep. I didn't say that I was.” 

Mizael glared harder at him. Sometimes he wondered exactly why he even bothered doing _anything_ with Vector, given how much of a complete ass he could be. 

“But if you're not going to sleep and I'm not going to sleep...” Vector's hands moved with practiced skill and desire, “then there are other things we can do.” 

His fingers moved again, touching ever so lightly, but in _just_ the right place to send a shock of pleasure all through Mizael. “What do you say?” 

“I say I have to be insane,” Mizael muttered, starting to move closer to Vector. The rest of the group would probably agree to some extent, and he knew for a fact Kaito did. But there was something about Vector that drew him in, something about skirting the edge of danger, sometimes even falling over it, and seeing Vector's smirk there that sparked inside of him. 

He didn't think it would last forever but until he satiated that lust for risk, he would wake up to Vector many more times. 

Vector grinned at him, pulling closer as well, then moved his head to press his lips against Mizael's collarbone. He liked to keep a mark there, one that could be hidden by Mizael's shirts, but if he moved the right way – or wrong way – then it showed up. 

The look on Durbe's face the first time he'd seen it had been spectacular, too, at least according to Vector. Mizael spent three hours explaining to his best friend that everything done he'd agreed to, and he'd argued Vector down from quite a bit. 

He didn't mention what some of those suggestions he'd put his foot down over had been. He was _not_ going to wear a collar, no matter what Vector wanted. He liked danger and thrills, but he wasn't anyone's _pet_ , let alone _Vector's_. 

Vector knew exactly where to press his lips and hands so that most of Mizael's conscious thoughts quietly packed up and went off for a brief vacation and he used that knowledge shamelessly. Now was no exception. As he worked on Mizael's collar with his lips and teeth, one hand stroked its way down Mizael's torso and hips, finding the myriad of places along the way that could bring Mizael to a higher state of arousal. 

Vector wasn't alone in knowing all the places that his lover could be aroused by. Mizael's own hands brushed here and there on Vector, a place on his chest that required little more than a soft caress, the side of his neck, far more sensitive than anyone who had ever fought him would suspect it of being, the dip of his left hip, which pulled forth a moan so aroused that the first time Mizael did it, all five of the other Barians combined their efforts to make certain they never had to hear that again. 

They didn't have many of their Barian powers left, but they had enough to create a magical soundproof shield that everyone agreed was best used on Vector and Mizael's shared bedroom. Nothing could be heard from outside of it. That suited Vector just fine; he took pride in testing it to the limits any chance he got. 

They'd had to upgrade it four times and Mizael put in his own efforts to increase the effectiveness. Now no one could hear anything at all going on outside, and they could hear anything they wanted to. 

Right now, all that Vector wanted to hear was Mizael calling his name, and he knew just how to make that happen. Hands and lips and teeth and skill and _right there_ and Mizael moved against him, panting softly, his lips forming that one word, that rang back from the walls around them as the pleasure overtook him. 

For the first time, Vector promised himself, as he leaned in closer to Mizael. That snow wasn't going to let up any time soon, and he'd always enjoyed passing the time in pleasurable ways during conditions like this. 

He brushed sweat-streaked hair away from Mizael's face and dropped a small kiss on the blond's forehead. He wasn't one for mushy sentiment, but Mizael earned a few small touches here and there. As long as he didn't _ask_ for them, Vector would choose to grant them at his leisure. 

He quite liked the response, as Mizael began to pick up where he'd left off in his caresses. Today was starting off _wonderfully_. 

The looks on everyone else's faces when – or if – they came out for breakfast would just set everything off perfectly, too. As sweet a bedmate as Mizael was, half of Vector's pleasure came from imagining what the others thought of their couplings. 

That was one reason he didn't regret not having killed them all. He couldn't have had this much fun with them if he had. 

And fun came in so _many_ forms. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
